Yuuna's attractivness
by oXFallen.AngelXo
Summary: heyhey this is a oneshot on Yuuna and his uglyness cause i hate him so much. I laughed at this story it's definitly the girl he deserves so i hope you like it too enjoy and plz review


Hiya ya'll, long time no see on my one shot page, here's a story just to make fun of lil'ol Yuuna cause i hate that guy to the guts honestly. so i though this would be fun please enjoy

From ur writers : Johnny and Vyncint

* * *

A girl with no taste what so ever

There once was a beautiful man that lived down the street from me. Orb definitely has the best looking men around. Okay, so he wasn't even close to being beautiful or hot, and he wasn't really a man, he was 10 but that still counts. Everyday I would take the long way to my house just to go past his hoping to catch a glimpse of his beautiful, well… bearable face. Not saying I was a real catch or anything, and I knew that. I would always see him in his room playing make believe, sure it was a little childish but that was what made him so CUTE! Of course I had never really seen him in real life; I just fell in love with him through a window.

One day I decided I was going to try sushi but then I thought 'I don't like fish and I am allergic to seaweed'. Then one day I was walking in a Winter Wonderland and I saw him right beside. HE WAS SOOO MUCH BETTER IN REAL LIFE, then through that window anyways. His green eyes glistened in the sun, his hair was flying in the wind like a free bird and don't even get me started on his nice plump body.

The Boy took one look at me and started to laugh. He was laughing so hard that he was crying and sweating like it was the most exercise he had gotten all day. I looked at him and asked:

"What was your problem?"

He replied "You are clearly the ugliest girl I had ever seen in my life!" he went on, "I think that mole under your nose is growing hair, and how many times have you bushed your teeth in your life? They are falling out!" with those last few words he had to slow down his pace, from his laughter while holding his fat ass stomach, while I kept going. I mean, I wasn't that ugly everything he said was true, but my mom says that I am beautiful!

I like my olive green turtleneck and my beautiful pink and orange pants. So what if I have a (Vivian's part starts here) thumb sized mole under my nose? And even if it is grown a couple long streaks of hair, doesn't mean that it's not attractive. Besides, what's wrong with my teeth? I mean I brush them every birthday of mine that past, even though my birthday is on February 29.

The 'boy' that I had been seriously fantasizing about for the past, I don't even remember how many years, was still holding his dropping stomach as he laughed. Looking at him now, he still looked even more positively attractive. His face was twisted in a inhuman shape,;sweat was rolling down his face and dropping off his chin; hair was as if it was nailed down onto his skull from the sweat because it was no longer flying in the wind; his toe sized teeth were stuck out in front of this bottom jaw making it donkey shaped; and most of all, as he pounded his overly large stomach with his hand. His hand would disappear for a short moment until he pulled it back out just to pound his stomach once again. I stood there staring at his sweet and graceless movements, and I felt myself fall in love all over again even if he had made fun of me. I'll make him love me. I then left him there, leaving the sight of his beautiful movements to make a new self; a self he will love.

It has been ten years now and I went through as many transformations as possible. I got laser surgery on my eyes so I could take of my bottle thick glasses, grew out my hair and cut it out in a fashionable design, lost weight and renewed my closet with the sexiest clothes possible on earth, got my chest lifted and fattened, burned off my fashionable mole, and got a sweet tattoo.

Walking over to the boy's house, I knocked on the door positive that he would finally accept me. Watching the door slowly open, I took in all that it showed. The boy that I had wanted and found SO SO SO attractive has diminished, disappeared, and changed all at once. The boy who was now all grown up looked nothing like his old attractive self, fat and droopy stomach gone, replaced with a skinny and scrawny almost all bone stomach; light purple curly matted hair, sleekly hair blowed and hair sprayed; toe sized teeth, normal sized now and almost fits in his jaw; inhuman shaped face, still the same. He was staring at me and to my great disappointment and all useless efforts now, he started laughing. His laugh was now high and squeaky, no sweat dropping off his chin, hair still puffer (well considering how much hairspray her used it much still be standing), and bones plus skin stomach not moving. I was now disgusted, the boy I wanted was gone forever.

"Oh my god, you are definitely the ugliest person I have ever seen. You even beat a girl I met from ten years ago. I mean what's with the afro, naked woman tattoo, blob of a scar under your nose, grey smoggy eyes, tight 60's workout suit showing off your thin and weakly bones, and worst of all those flat little lumps on your collar bone? EW like seriously get away from me, if I was seen even like, ten meters from you I would be the laughing stock of the whole town, how about going for my good for nothing cousin that's moving in down the street?" Was what the boy said when he opened those now pink and luscious lips of his before slamming the door in my face.

I should be quite upset after that but, I didn't really feel anything. Walking back to my house happily whistling, I caught a glimpse of the new neighbors that had just moved in today. They were unloading their precious possessions as the most wonderful looking boy looked up and saw me. Flashing me an uneasy smile with his wonderful fat rippling at his cheeks and his triple layered chin, I fell head over heels all over again. 'He will be mine.' And with that last thought I walked into my house.

* * *

HAhah did you like? i know it's not that good but i had to post it. please review any kind of comment is welcomed and we would greatly appreciate it if you did. thx until next time. later.


End file.
